Doris
by ForThoseWhoLikeToMoveItMoveIt
Summary: "Ah love you, 'kay!" Rico shouted back and then there was silence. Didn't the analyst hear him? Of course he didn't. The only word Kowalski would ever hear was-


**Author's Note: Made by PoMlovah611 and I. **

**For some reason I just can't seem to focus on the stories I have. Gr…I'm sure it'll come to me…but until then expect random spontaneous uploads of different things XD .**

**~Natty.**

* * *

_Doris._

_~PoM~_

"Ooh! I can't wait!" Kowalski giggled, skipping happily out of the zoo gates. No one knew he was out there. Every zoo animal was busy minding their own business. Private and Skipper were on a snack run. And Rico... well the brainiac didn't even see him. 'He's probably taking a spin on his car somewhere.'

Rico was enjoying the breeze in his face, letting his tongue hang out to the side of his beak. He adjusted his mirror, winking at himself charmingly as he went well over every speed limit ever made. "Aw yeah..." Yes, this was the life. Oh look there was Kowalski! The maniac snagged a crude left before picking up the braniac, and by that I mean he hit Kowalski with the pink car, the analyst now clutching onto the front hood. "Hey 'Walski!"

"GHOOF! Gh, Rico! Wh-What are you d-doing!? P-Put me down! Put me down!" the analyst demanded, eyes wide in surprise and... perhaps fear.

"Ey tell ah to tha car!" The weapon's expert replied.

"Y-y-you could just s-step on the brakes!" Kowalski said, his flippers crazily moving on the hood, desperately finding a good hold on it.

"OK!" The crazed penguin slammed down on the brakes, making the scientist land face down in the passenger's seat. Rico was smiling, giving a wave as he greeted again. "Hey 'Walski!"

Kowalski groaned. "...I think I fractured my beak..." he murmured, sitting up properly.

"Hmm…" Rico leaned in to inspect the analyst's beak. He poked it with the tip of his flipper.

The taller penguin blushed but quickly slapped the flipper away. "Hey! Stop that! I can examine my OWN beak, thank you very much."

"Eh." Rico waved an uncaring flipper before placing both back on the steering wheel. He punched on the gas pedal, sending Kowalski's face slamming into the dashboard this time.

"AH!" Kowalski shrieked. "Gnh... that... hurt... a lot..." Kowalski noted, pulling his face from the dashboard. "Rico, please, I need to go somewhere myself so please-"

"Wheh ya gon? Ah drive!" The manic bird exclaimed happily to give his friend a ride to wherever he was going. He had a car anyway. It sure beat walking.

Rico took a harsh right that sent the side of Kowalski's head slamming into the side of the car.

"AGH! UuGGhhh..." Kowalski blinked, his vision not so good anymore... "I was on my way to the d-docks... t-to meet D-Doris..."

"WHA!?" Rico slammed on the brakes once more in his shock, bringing the car to a full stop.

The smart penguin was once again thrown to the front. "OOGH! ... Ugh... I'm not feeling so well anymore..." Kowalski put a flipper on his head and sat up again.

"Ababawa!" The weapon's expert reminded the analyst about his previous attempts to court with Doris.

"I know. I know! But I thought maybe I'd try again! Maybe THIS time will be different!"

"Nuh uh!" Rico objected rudely.

"Says you! This time will be different alright! Better, even! I just know it." Kowalski grinned to himself.

"Yeh right sucka." Rico chuckled.

Hurt and with a scowl on his face, Kowalski glared. He did not have to take this verbal abuse! "You know what? Say what you want. I'm off to the docks." The lieutenant then jumped off the car and started sliding off.

"Ey! Wheh ya goin?" The weapon's expert frowned. Great now he upset the scientist. Thats not what he wanted to do…and yet there was Kowalski walking away from him. He moped to himself. "Aw…"

Kowalski sighed as he got off his belly and started walking instead. He dusted himself off and smoothed the feathers on his head. "Ignore him, Kowalski. This is going to be great. Doris will finally like- like you and you can prove to all of them that you were right." The brainiac said to himself, grinning a bit. He was thrilled yet…something inside of him felt off. He ignored it. Today would be the day he would get his true love. He was sure of it. Doris awaited him.

Rico whined to himself. Great! NOW Kowalski was going to meet Doris and she would like-like him! Well...Probably not. But he had to be sure right? He couldn't just let that feminine overgrown guppy take Kowalski away! Could he?

"No way!" Rico said to himself, narrowing his eyes. That dolphin would have to pry Kowalski from his cold dead flippers! The weapon's expert grimaced. "Ew..." Never mind that. He shook his head and put his foot on the accelerator again, zooming forward.

Kowalski heard the whirring of the engine and stopped in his tracks. "Tsk, what now?" The pretty pink car sped right past him, a flipper grabbing him up and into the backseat. "What the- Rico!" Kowalski growled.

While still driving Rico hacked up a net to his side, the rushing winding carrying it back to trap the analyst against the backseats. The car turned around completely, dust flying as the tires scraped concrete. The vehicle was returning back to the zoo very hastily.

"GAH! Let me go! I have to meet her! Stop! Turn around! RICO!" Kowalski shrieked, struggling.

"NUH-UH!" Rico refused as he drove through the zoo entrance.

The analyst kept up his shouts. "NO! I DEMAND TO GET OFF THIS CAR THIS INSTANT! LET ME GO! LET ME GO!"

"Nope!" Rico swerved at the lemur habitat and parked. He gathered the analyst from the car and threw him over his shoulder.

"UNHAND ME! RICO! I NEED TO SEE HER! AAAAAAAAH!" Kowalski screamed.

"No! No see 'Walski!" The weapon's expert exclaimed as he slammed the car door shut.

"Aw COME ON! Rico, please! Please! Let me see Doris! I beg you!" Kowalski cried, his eyes watering with tears. This was his one chance! His only shot at happiness and Rico he was just…just STEPPING all over them!

"NO!" Rico still denied.

"How come you're so against her!? Against us!? Please! Just let me go!"

Rico ignored the pleads, well not exactly. Something DID dawn on him. Why WAS he so against her? Why was he even doing this in the first place? Why not just let the analyst go get his heart broken or the really less likely finally get his true love? The weapon's expert didn't have a clue on him. Was it because she was a dolphin like the villainous Dr. Blowhole? Or was it the fact that she was the aforementioned mastermind's SISTER even?

The scarred penguin thought about it. Nope...it wasn't any of those. It was something else but he didn't know what. The reason was there but for some reason it wouldn't surface. Whenever it tried to surface it made him gag in his throat. It was a gross feeling. He liked gross things so maybe he was doing a good job. He couldn't quit now then.

Besides, Skipper didn't want Kowalski near those slimy gray fish anyway. He WAS doing a good thing, for the sake of Kowalski, AND the cleaning of the bunks.

Also if he were to include Private's point of view of the matter, he would be doing a good deed here. Rico didn't want to see Kowalski heartbroken again like all those times before. Again, that other reason rose but did not reveal. He gagged again but kept it down. Ew, what even was that?

Rico wiped his beak with a flipper, beak twitching as he tried to figure it out. He still held the analyst over his shoulder, standing in front of the lemur habitat.

"Rico?" Kowalski said suddenly, trying to look at the mo-hawked penguin. But he couldn't in his position. All he could do was look at Rico's back. The concern was almost natural for some reason the analyst doesn't quite understand. Odd.

Rico shook his head out of his thoughts. It'll come to him. He started walking again but to their habitat. The weapon's expert hopped the fence effortlessly and slid open the fishbowl to the side. He threw the analyst down into the hatch before jumping in himself.

"AGHN!" The lieutenant grunted as he landed on his stomach on the ground. "Gh... my body hurts... so... much... ah!..."

Rico landed on his feet perfectly. He then proceeded to drag the netted scientist in the lab by his feet.

Kowalski just groaned, he was to hurt and weak to struggle now. He couldn't fight it. It would be useless anyway...

The maniac laid the analyst up against the far wall of the laboratory. "Stay!" He ordered and went to go shut the metal door.

Skipper and Private were out for the day and now he had Kowalski locked up in the HQ. There was only one thing to do now...

And that was wait until their other two teammates got back to explain this whole mess.

"Ghrr..." Kowalski used his beak to cut the net a bit while the crazed penguin's back was turned. Soon he cut himself loose and was free. "Hah! Yes! I did it! I- oops..." the brainiac covered his beak. He had drawn some attention.

"AHHHHMAAAAAH!" Rico tackled the analyst to the ground with a cry.

Kowalski gulped. "Uh... ehehe... uhm, I wasn't trying to get away, Rico. Uhm. I ... wanted to check if S-Skipper's coffee machine was done warming up! Ehe..." He grinned nervously.

"Uh-HUH..." The weapon's expert said unconvincingly, laying on top of him.

"Now, could you please get off me so I can-"

"No!" Rico growled, trying to pin the other down.

Kowalski growled, fed up. This was POPPYCOCK! If he couldn't see Doris well…well then he may as well DIE! "OH, WHY ARE YOU SO _SELFISH! _What about MY feelings huh?! Did anyone ever for ONCE think of how KOWALSKI would feel?! I don't THINK so! ALL I want is to hear from the one that I love that they return my feelings of affection! That is ALL I WANT out of LIFE! So why can't I have it? WHAT is so important, WHAT is the REASON you are KEEPING ME from DORIS?!" The analyst screamed.

"Ah love you, 'kay?!" Rico shouted back and then there was silence. Didn't the analyst hear him? Of course he didn't. The only word Kowalski would ever hear was-

Doris.


End file.
